Bound Between Kings
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Artoria uses a very-very intimate method to wake her master who's a fellow King, Atem. WARNING: Age gap.


**A/N: Based this on a Fate Doujin I read. Artoria was both cute and sexy in that.**

 **Bound Between Kings**

"Morning master." the Lion King said entering Atem's room. She saw that the revived Pharaoh was still asleep. It didn't surprise Artoria as he's known to be a heavy sleeper. Also, he had an intense duel with Kaiba. The fifth one this month. "I don't know if I should be impressed by his tenacity or creep out." the King of Britain said to herself.

Taking off a gauntlet, Artoria placed a hand on the Pharaoh's face "Artoria." he said with a smile and instinctively holds her hand. Hearing him say her name caused her to blush. He then pulls her in for an embrace. She knew Atem could hear her rapid heart beat as his head was right on her chest. She would be lying if she didn't enjoy the situation she's in.

The Pharaoh let a sudden moan. Artoria wonders why he's moaning, looks down and was shocked to see her own rubbing Atem's cock. They did have sex before, but they mostly do that at night. Never in the early in the morning. But she can't help herself. Atem is such a passionate lover. Making sure she gets the same (or more) pleasure as he did.

Artoria pulls down Atem's indigo pajama bottoms. Then moves her hand up and down his cock. The more she jerks Atem off, the harder he got. Her mouth watered when she saw his fully erect cock. Unable to hold back her urges any longer made her way to his throbbing member. Kissed the head a few times before taking it into her mouth. _"_ _He'_ _s_ _tasty_ _good as usual._ _"_ she thought. Bobbing her head up and down his shaft.

Atem moans as Artoria pleased his cock with her mouth. Her tongue won't stop moving around his cock. Feeling every vain her tongue can find. For a sixteen-year-old, he does have quite the cock. So big, so hard, so addicting. The sleeping King of Egypt then released his cum. Artoria happily drank all the cum she can. Once she's done, saw that the Pharaoh was still rock and.

"Even tho he's a sleep, he still has some much energy." Artoria said lustfully. She moves over Atem's manhood, pulls the upper part of her leotard and with her huge breasts exposed, sandwich Atem's cock with it. She licked her lips as she moved her breasts. Atem moans by the softness rubbing on his cock.

Opening his eyes was met with the sight of Artoria rubbing his cock with her breasts "Morning master~" she said while licking the head of his cock.

"This is one hell of a wake-up." Atem smiles back then grunts when Artoria sucks on his head. It drove him the edge and his cock shot another load of cum. But the Pharaoh wasn't done with Artoria's breasts yet. He grabs them and moves his hips. Thanks to Atem's cum and Artoria's sweat, his cock was able to move between her breasts smoothly. "I love your breasts Artoria." Atem moans.

"Thank you master." she said with a lustful tone "They're all yours." the need to have her master's cock inside over take her. Moves the lower part of her leotard, and sat on his cock then moves her hips with great lust and need. It's been too long since she had the Pharaoh inside her. "Your cock feels so good master!" Artoria moans loudly. Forgetting why she came to Atem's room completely. All that's in her mind is Atem.

The sight of Artoria's lust written face and bouncing breasts got Atem extra hard. "ATEM! ATEM!" she moans. The only time she calls him that is when she's very horny during sex. It wasn't long until the Pharaoh came a second time. This load was big as the last. Her mouth was thirsty for his cum, got off his cock, and sucked on it again. Licked and sucked off every cum.

Once done the two Kings took most of their clothes off. Artoria kept her thigh-high stocking. She then placed her hands on the wall, and Atem fucked her from behind. He played with her breasts while his cock destroyed her insides. She let out screams of pleasure to let him know how good he's making her feel. He lifts the upper part of her body for a deep passionate kiss.

She was so caught up in pleasure and kissing Atem, that she didn't realize he lay her on the soft bed. She locked her legs around him. Not wanting his cock to leave her pussy. The King of Egypt didn't want to because her pussy felt so good. A bit angry at himself for not fucking the King of Britain more. It was then that Atem came for the third time.

And again, happily sucked his cock clean. This time, Atem grabs her head and fucked her mouth just like he did with her pussy. Something she enjoyed every much.

It wasn't long until Atem came once again. "That felt so good." Artoria said in a lust. Atem was not done with her yet. He turns Artoria to her stomach and fucked her from behind again. "YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD WHEN YOU FUCK ME LIKE THIS!" she cried out in pleasure. Gripping the bed sheets tightly. She screamed even louder her when Atem rubbed her nipples. Both her breasts and pussy felt so good.

Atem was suddenly pushed to his back and Artoria bounced on his cock. Letting out screams of pleasure as she did. Somehow her braided hair came undone and golden locks flow freely. At the same time, Atem's cock lets out another large amount of cum.

Tired, Artoria collapses on Atem "I love you Atem." she said panting with a smile.

The King of Egypt smiles back "I love you too." he said sweetly then kisses her. "You look good with her hair down."

The king of Britain blushed "Thank you."

"I think we need a shower." Atem said.

"Agreed." Artoria chuckled. Noticing how sweaty they are.

The shower took awhile as the two Kings began to kiss. He stops kissing Artoria and kneels down. Spreads her legs then licks her pussy. Artoria lets out moans of pleasure as his tongue explores her insides. With his thumb and index finger, rubs her clit between them. This adds to her pleasure and her moans grew louder.

Her love juices drip down her thighs and lands on the tiled floor. Having done this before moves his tongue to all the spots she loves. He can tell he found them when Artoria screamed out his name more than once. His skilled tongue was able to make her cum easily. Atem pins her to the wall and to Artoria's surprise, lift her up. She locked her arms and legs around him as he fucked her pussy. No matter how many times he fucked her, his cock always feels so good. His kisses would erase any troubles that plague her mind.

As they are filled with love. Speaking of love, Atem released a large amount of it deep into her womb. "I love it when you do that." she said lustfully with her tongue hanging out.

After their shower, the Kings dresses back up they made their way to the cafeteria. All that sex has made both of them hungry. Atem wore the same outfit when he ruled Egypt. "I've been meaning to ask; how did you come back to life."

"Kaiba." Atem said simply.

"How so?" Artoria wonders.

"With magic, technology and an unhealthy amount of obsession of our rivalry." then a smile forms on his face "It's a good thing we saw this come and that I saved the world more than once. Or else Kaiba would be in big trouble." It was then they ran into Atem's second servant. An Alter version of Artoria.

"What took you two so long." Alter Artoria said with annoyance.

Atem was going to apologize when Artoria suddenly hugs him from behind. He did know what face she made, but it caused Alter Artoria to blush and have a very jealous expression. With great speed was able to knock Artoria out. She then wrapped her arms around the Pharaoh's neck and said with a lustful tone "Now that she's out, it's my turn."


End file.
